


Don't Stop Now

by FandomClouds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fic for Art, I can't write porn, I'm really really sorry, M/M, Shower Sex, Xenobiology, but i do it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomClouds/pseuds/FandomClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote for art that I really wanted to make a story about I'm really sorry</p><p>Art by monster_lily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Now

It was a Saturday when Karkat found John in the shower.

It was an accident, really. Karkat woke up, covered in sopor slime as usual and went to clean up. Half-asleep and yawning, he didn't hear the ablution stall already running until he opened the door to what the humans called the 'bathroom' on the meteor (which was far more spacious than the one is his own hive). Suddenly Karkat was wide awake. He tried to move, say something, but he couldn't quite manage it. And then he noticed what John was doing, barely registering it before John saw and freaked out, covering the strange appendage where a bone bulge should be that he was stroking seconds before, making noises that did things to Karkat that he couldn't quite explain.

"Oh, gosh, Karkat, I thought you were asleep, I'm so sorry," John managed to splutter out before shutting off the water and dragging the towel draped over the door and wrapping it around himself. Karkat was still stunned enough that he tried to open his mouth but no sound would come out. Just a few sweeps ago this wouldn't have bothered him but lately as he started to become more aware of himself he realized that he responded to things differently. He was about 17 earth sweeps old, far past his 'human puberty' (what a weird name for the process) stage, but he had never felt red or black enough that it would matter anyways. But this was different.

"Karkat? Are you okay?" John asked, starting to sound concerned. But Karkat was still stunned, the sudden rush of hormones rendering him unable to snap out of it and curse John out of the shower. Karkat gulped, about to say something until he noticed John wearing his glasses. His dorky, stupid-looking glasses steamed up from the fog suddenly seemed unbelievably sexy (he would later discover he had something called a 'glasses fetish' but he assumed it only worked on John). Finally Karkat opened his mouth to say 'Get out of the fucking stall before I murder you' but instead what came out was "Don't stop."

Much to John's astonishment Karkat looked serious. Then he looked at the troll's eyes and noticed the pupils were so wide they almost swallowed his irises. John had realized his attraction to the foul-mouthed alien a few months back but was sure that the troll felt nothing but platonic black towards him. However, as he dropped his gaze lower, he saw Karkat's (he recently learned the word from Rose and her studies of xenobiology) tentabulge was fully out and moving on it's own. John felt a blush rise to his face and was going to apologize again when suddenly a flash of something couldn't name burned in Karkat's eyes and he was pushed against the shower stall, his towel ripped off of him and the water turned back on faster than he could blink.

"I said. Don't. Stop." All of John's embarrassment vanished when Karkat suddenly wrapped his gray hand around John and he gasped, his head dropping onto Karkat's shoulder (when did the troll get taller than him?). He slowly started stroking, seemingly going on instinct with unpracticed but nonetheless really great motions. He gripped a little too hard and John winced a bit, causing Karkat to back up a little. His eyes suddenly widened and he seemed to register what was going on and he backed up quickly against a wall, the one getting sprayed by the warm water. This was a mistake, because suddenly the rivulets of water making their way down Karkat's hard muscles and well-defined planes made John want to lick each and every one of them off.

Before the alien could say anything John had him pinned, arms on either side of Karkat's head, effectively trapping him there. John reached down and started stroking whatever bit of the bright red writhing appendage he could grab. Karkat let out a deep moan that hit John straight in the stomach, and he accidentally found a slit right below the twitching tentacle. He raised an eyebrow, a bit confused.

"Karkat? Why do you have...is that a nook?" John asked, his curiosity overwhelming his lust for a moment. Karkat's eyebrows angled inward with annoyance.

"What kind of a question is that you ignorant fuck? Of course that's a nook, idiot. What else would it be?" John shrugged, attempting to wrap his head around the fact that the troll had both parts.

"It's just...humans only have one, either a...nook or a bulge. Males have the bulges, and females have the nooks," John stuttered, not expecting to have to explain human anatomy. 

"You clearly are the inferior race; this only proves it. How else would you pail? What if a guy was waxing red for another guy? How would you expect to gather enough genetic material from both to fill the pails for the filial drones? Do you use each others excrement sphincters?" Karkat's voice betrayed his confusion and exasperation, but his lower half was clearly begging for attention. John sighed, not knowing how to describe the homosexual process. Karkat's eyes suddenly went huge again. "Wait, oh my god that's disgusting. You humans are gross," the troll said. John rolled his eyes.

"It's not for providing genetic material. It just feels good. Or so I've heard. I mean. I've never actually...yeah." John trailed off, not wanting to admit the recent experiments with his own finger and a bottle of lube.

"That's fucking weird. It's really shocking how a fucking odd species like yours manages to reprodu-" Karkat was cut off when John's pinky slipped into the slit, never able to imagine how sensitive it might be considering the sharpness of troll nails. John's nails were short, dull, and did nothing but intensify the sensation. Karkat's eyes slammed shut and he let out a low moan. John had a weird idea and used his unoccupied hand to reach up slowly and grab onto a small horn right at the base, squeezing tight. The low moan turned into a sharp keen and the troll's mouth dropped open soundlessly, unable to do anything but writhe in pleasure. John smiled to himself, proud that he was able to render the foul-mouthed Karkat speechless.

John made a quick decision and spun Karkat around so his face was pressed against the wall and ass was grinding into John's pelvis. The friction and heat made John gasp, and he wasn't even inside yet. John added another finger, and then another, until three fingers were thrusting in and out of Karkat's tight nook and he was letting out a string of Alternian and English and something else. When John's hand left his horn and his nook Karkat let out a frustrated groan, which only turned into a shallow breath when John's erection was slipping against his slit. John took off his glasses, unable to see through the steam, and held them in one hand while the other reach down to play with Karkat's twisting tentacle.

"Can I...?" John whispered, the unspoken question lingering in the air. All Karkat could do was nod, and within seconds Karkat was slowly being filled with John. Karkat's impatience led him to grunt and push back hard, the rest of John's dick slipping in all the way to the hilt. John's hands tightened and he groaned through clenched teeth while Karkat babbled a mix of noises that made John's gut twist in anticipation. He slid out and then slammed in, wondering how the troll was taking it.

"Karkat...?" John said softly. He was met with Karkat's blunt reply through gritted teeth.

"D-Don't...Fucking...Stuh...Stop now, asshole." With that final encouragement John let hell break loose, slamming his hips forward hard and fast until a mind-numbing rhythm kept both the boys gasping and moaning. Karkat suddenly understood the appeal of redrom: trusting another person enough to bring this much pleasure was incredibly rewarding. Suddenly Karkat slipped a bit and the angle changed and oh, oh, "OHMYGODFUCKRIGHTFUCKINGTHEREDON'TSTOPPLEASE" Karkat started screaming in pleasure and tossing his head back and forth until John grabbed both his horns and squeezed, the pleasure shooting straight down toward where John kept up the pace hitting the right spot over and over and over. They were hanging on the edge, needing something to shove them over. Suddenly John rocked forward and sunk his teeth into the skin where the shoulder met neck and Karkat absolutely howled, tightening around John unbelievably. The combination of those sensations brought them hurtling over the precipice, the world shattering into pieces as everything turned bright white. John pulsed deep inside Karkat, and the troll's tentacle let out a massive stream of bright red genetic material that washed down the drain. John waited Karkat's orgasm out, the troll lasting much longer than he did. When he was finished, they both slid to the tile floor, breathing hard and fast, trying to catch a breath. John smiled his derpy smile and Karkat's mouth twitched up into something resembling a small grin, which was good enough for John.


End file.
